


That's So High School

by Mari999



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Ginny Baker is a second year English teacher in high school. She is new to the whole thing but she is loving it. What happens when a shy girl asks her about playing baseball for the school? What happens when Mike finds out she was one hell of a pitcher in college? What will happen when she becomes a coach? Will she make it to the end of the school year or will she be looking for a new job after this school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but it is going to be rough for a while. I promise that it will get better.

This class is going to be just great. They know we are having a drill but they don't care at all. I just have to give them the basics before it happens. I try my best to get there attentions but I don't care if they look at me or not. “I know you know all know that we are having an earthquake drill, the great shake out.” I tell the class before me, a few of them aren’t paying attention but a majority of the class gives off an audible groan. These students never get any easier as the year continues. It being my only second year teaching the classroom is a bit rough to control but I think I do it well. 

“But why.” One of my freshman yells from the back of the class. I don’t understand why the do this. As freshmen with class should have gone through many drills by now. The murmuring so though the class like usual.

“Because we have to be ready for an earthquake if one comes.” I explain to my rough bunch. “We are going to continue with this assignment until the alarm goes off. We get under the table and protect your neck.” The class nods in agreement. 

I continue with my lecture on the Lord of the Flies. The class is obviously bored but I can’t help with that. Only a few of them seem to interest in the subject of Piggy but they will be having a reading quiz on this tomorrow so it is their faults for not paying attention to it. I look at the clock and it is going on ten eighteen, the alarm should be going off in the next minute. My students look at the clock behind them and start to pack up. “No need to pack up.” I tell my class. They don’t know what is coming. They are little shits so I had to take advantage of this whole drill. The announcer came on to say that this is the great shake out and the instructions were given to the students. The alarm precedes to go off in no time after the announcement is over. 

Everyone gets under the desk along with myself. We stay there for a moment before we can get out. These kids have no idea what I have done. My students grab their bags to head to the door but I haven’t even given them instructions. Silly kids, I can’t wait for this. One student tries to go for the door but he can’t open it. I am evil. “We can’t get out.” The boy tells me.

“I know.” I say calmly, this gets the kids. The must think I am crazy. “Would any of like to volunteer to be a dead person?” I ask them, these kids look mortified by my statement. I love this.

“What?” One of my student’s questions.

“I volunteered this class to be stuck in here until someone come and gets us with a dead person in tow. “I explain to my students. They are looking at me as if I had a third eye. This is just apart of the drill and I love it. A few students raise their hands but I should probably tell them that the will be carried. “You will be carried out by a teacher.”

“I will do it as long as it is Mr. Lawson.” One of the little shits says popping their mouth then sticks out her tongue. That is just gross and uncalled for. I know Mike and I aren’t the best of friends but I know he hates when girls say things like that. 

“It will not be you Ashley.” I scolded her. She thinks that she is cute for saying that. Does she know if she says things like that Mike could get in trouble for it, especially since he is the one that does it.

“I can do it.” Comes from the back of the crowd of students. One of my favorite students Bee volunteers for the role. She is so quiet and kind so this is a bit out of character for her.

“Thank you, you are okay with being carried out, right?” I ask the curly headed girl.

“Yes ma’am.” She replies. 

“Thank you, I am going to put a sign on you.” I tell her and she nods her head. I place the sign over her head and she has the biggest smile on her face for a dead person. We wait for a bit until I hear the table moving from the front of the door. “Bee lay on the floor.” I tell the girl and she lays down in the middle of the class. 

The door opens to relieve not just Mike but Blip as well. I guess the old man is getting well too old to do this by himself. The other day he raved that he was one of the only teachers that volunteered to go and look. It is something weird to be proud of but I guess it works. The rest of my class moves to let the men into the center of the room that Bee is on. 

“So, you have the dead student?” Blip questions before seeing Bee on the ground. Mike and he walk over to the girl to grab her. Mike grabs her arms while Blip gets her legs. This is a bit weird, I never had to do these growing up in North Carolina so I still find it odd. I grab my emergency card and backpack to have the class follow me on the field.

I lead the class on the field and do attendance once more. I know that they will be leaving after this but I still have to do it. I have a student run the attendance to the desk of people. We only a few minutes left until we have to head back inside for fourth period. My students are screwing around but I’m not going to do anything about it. I catch a glimpse of Evelyn on the other side of the field. She is sitting in a lawn chair that I know fully well has been provide by Blip. They are so good to each other. I want something like that.

The bell rings for fourth period and I am free to head back to class. I am one of the lucky people that get a prep period before lunch. I live for my prep period because I can get my much-needed coffee and pee break. It is the high light of my day.

I begin my work grading papers and it seems as if the time gets the best of me when I look over at the time. The bell should be ringing for lunch. I head to my micro wave with my cup of instant mac and cheese. I heat it up and I still have a minute or so. 

The bell rings for the lunch period. I can head to Evelyn’s classroom with my microwaved food. I lock the door behind me and begin my journey through the crowds of students. Luckily this is a fair small school so we only need one lunch period. I don’t think I would be able to do it with to. I need my time to vent and with my luck I wouldn’t have my lunch with Eve. I find my way from A quad to C quad quietly even with these students running around. I open the door to find Mike and Blip already in the room. They got the room quick since the have to walk from the PE rooms to here. “What took you so long kid?” Blip asks me as I take my very uncomfortable seat in a desk around them.

“I thought I got here fairly quickly.” I tell the older man sitting in the desk next to me.

“You were slllllooooowwww” He drags out slow for the dramatic effect.

“So how was your earthquake drill.” Eve cuts into our conversation.

“Great just great.” I say sarcastically before taking a bit of my mac and cheese. They are looking a me for more. “My students are disgusting.” I explain to them. God Ashley is gross, why does she think that is okay to say.

“Why?” Eve asks me.

“I will only do it if Mr. Lawson carries me out.” I say pitching my voice higher than the norm. Mike looks discussed, he knows what these girls say. I have heard him talk to Blip and Eve about the problem before and it is offal what these girls say about him. 

“Mike these girls love you.” Blip tried to tease Mike but the joke doesn’t land well with the group. 

“Gross why, they better not spread anything.” Mike practically yells at us. I know he is mad about everything but he isn’t the only teacher that gets stuff like that. Help Oscar even gets that shit and he is a VP. 

“It’s okay at least they don’t know you have slept with half of the teachers in the district.” Eve tris to joke with him. He looks even more pissed than before. I think I am just going to stay back from this conversation.

“Funny.” He snaps before turning back to him meal. The room gets silent for a bit before Blip speaks up.

“Mike are you ready for baseball?” Blip questions his friend. I know these guys are read for the season to start. No matter how much they say they hate these kids they love couching baseball.

“Yeah I am ready.” He answers his friend.”

“We just have to get the flyers out and then wait for kids to get interested.” Mike replies taking the last bite of his sandwich.

“So, when is tryouts?” I ask the men before me. I really miss baseball, every little minute of it. 

“First, second, and the third.” Blip responds. That is early, they are going to be trying out in November.

“Why so early.” I question then. Blip is about to say something but Eve cuts him off.

“I got this.” Eve tells the men before us. “It is because they don’t want to have any personal time ever.” This gets me to laugh a little bit and Blip opens his mouth but closes it when Eve gives him death eyes. 

“We do it so early because we need to get back to the state team we were a few years ago.” Mike states. I mean that is a legit claim but that is still crazy to me. 

“That is still crazy to me but what do I know.” I tell the group.

“Mike did you know Ginny played college ball.” Eve opens her mouth. I can’t believe her.

“No, I didn’t.” Mike says turning to look at me. 

“I only played for two years.” I tell him. I was going to continue but the bell rings for fifth period. “See you guys later.” I tell the group. I know I have to get to my class before the start to go crazy.


	2. Chapter two

The bell has just rung for the end of class. Everyone is pushing and shoving to get out but one girl stays behind. It is Bee, the only kind freshmen I have this year. She is precious, her large hair covers everything on her face. She walks up to my desk, what does she need from me. “Ms. Baker how long do you stay after school?” The young girl asks me sheepishly. She has always been quiet and shy which I understand.

“I stay until 3:30 why.” I tell my student, I wonder what she needs from me.

“No reason I just needed some help on the assignment.” She tells me. This girl is one the smartest kid in this class. Why does she need help? There must be something more to than help. 

“Okay, I will see you after school.” I say before she walks away an out the door to the rest of the school.

The rest of the day goes on like it is nothing. I didn’t get to have lunch with the group today because of IEP’s but it doesn’t bother me too much. I still got to eat that is all that matters to me. The day is nearing to the end. My senior class is finishing up on their test and they day will be done. We only have five minutes left and they are rushing to get it done. 

Everyone has turned in the test and there is only two minutes left so I might as well just let them go early. “Be gone.” I yell to my class. They are so happy when I tell them that, their faces light up. They are yelling back have a nice day as they leave the classroom.

I can’t get ready to leave because I still have to talk to Bee. I wonder what she needs from me. I know she is smart but she might actually need help. Some of the smartest kids still need help from time to time. The bell rings for then end of the day, Bee will be here in no time. I open my emails just to kill a little bit of time before I head a faint know on the door before it opens.

“Hi Ms. Baker.” My young students say walking into my classroom.

“Hello Bee.” I tell the girl as she puts her stuff onto a desk by mine. She takes a seat before she speaks again.

“How was your day.” She asks me, she doesn’t seem to be alright. I wonder what is bothering the girl.

“It was alright for the most part. How was your?” I ask the troubled looking girl. Since the begin of the year I have never seen here without a smile but now she doesn’t seem okay.

“It could have been better.” She spoke, there must be something bugging her.

“Why is that?” I ask my student squatting in front of the desk she took.

“It was the reason I came. I don’t need help on the assignment.” She confesses to me. Is there something going on at home or at school. I really hope not, she is a sweet girl.

“Well what is it then?” I question her.

“There are some boys that talked about trying out for the baseball team, I asked when tryouts were since I didn’t know. They told me and I say I would try out to but they said I couldn’t. I was wondering do you know if I could try out. I don’t know if there are any rules against it or not.” She tells me, I was going to speak but she continues. “I know you have told the class you played baseball in high school and college.” 

“Well you certainly can try out but I have one question for you. Do you know how to play?” I question the girl. I really hope she has because trying to fight to play might be a bit harder if she has never played before. They would just tell her to play softball to get it out of the way.

“Yeah, I have played baseball my whole life. My mom wanted me to play softball but I refused I liked baseball way too much.” She tells me. Thank god, she has played before.

“What position?” I question the girl in front of me.

“Catcher.” She tells me.

“Okay.”

“So, is there any rules about trying out?” The girl asks me softly.

“I know you are going to need an athletic packet and a physical. If the try to say anything just sight title IX.” I explain to the girl. I know it might still be hard but she can still put that in place. It might be different since this is California and not North Carolina. It was even hard when I played ball in college but that was also Texas.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” She asks me quietly. 

“What is it?” I ask her in the sweetest voice possible, I know this must be hard for her but it shouldn’t. 

“Can you come with me to the activities office to get the packet?” She asks me.

“Yes, I can.” I tell her.

“Thank you so much.” She says with a huge smile on her face. I remember being that excited to play baseball. It was the best feeling of my life. I get up from my squatting position and grab my keys. She follows right behind me out the door. I lock the door behind me and we walk down the hall into the open commons area. “If you would like I can take you to talk to Mr. Lawson and Mr. Sanders, they are the ones coaching.”

“Would you?” She asks me. 

“Yes” I tell her, she has the biggest smile. I love seeing that on students. “But when do you need to get home because I can do it tomorrow if you need to get home soon?” I ask the young girl.

“No, my mom works late so it is just my older brother and I.” She tells me. 

“Oh well is he expecting you home soon?” I ask her. I don’t want him to freak out if she is not home.

“No, I told him I would be late. He didn’t mind at all.” She assures me as we walk into the hallway with the athletics office.

“Well that is good.” I let the girl know.

“Yeah.” She says as we reach the door.

“Ginny what can I do for you today.” The older man behind the counter asks me.

“Smithy could I get this lovely young lady an athletics packet.” I tell him pointing to Bee next to me.

“What sport?” He asks my student.

“Baseball.” Bee say proudly before brushing some of her curls out of her face.

“Are you sure.” He asks the girl.

“Yes.” She says in a concerned tone. I really hope he did not just turn her off from playing.

“Have you talked to the coaches?” He questions the bright-eyed girl.

“We will be heading to talk to them after this.” I tell the older man before us. I don’t want him to be an ass to a girl just trying to play the sport she wants to.

“I think you should talk to them first.” He tries to tell us.

“Smithy can you just give the girl the packet.” I almost yell at the ugly man. “What good is it to argue?” I ask the man. He makes his chair to the filing cabinet to grab a packet. He grabs one moving back to his desk.

“Fine, I need a name though along with id number.” He tells Bee annoyed because of me.

“Bee Avila, 161148.” She tells him.

“Bee like B E?” He asks her.

“No Bee as in the bug.” She tells him. Even when I read her name I questioned it but it is unique.

“Here is you packet.” Smithy says handing her the packet.

“Thank you so much.” The girl says taking a hold of it.

“If you make the team you will need to complete a physical. You can either go to the doctor your family sends you to or their will be doctors here on the seventeenth to give them. You will need parent permission for that.” He explains to her.

“Okay thank you.” She tells him before shoving it in her backpack.

“Have a wonderful day Smithy.” I tell the repulsive man before me, I am about to walk away before he puts his fingers out like a phone and mouths call me. I can believe that disgusting man did that in front of a student. Both of us walk out of the office trying not to laugh.

“That was gross.” Bee says as we leave the room.

“You're telling me.” I tell her.

“I can’t believe he did that.” She says.

“He is a disgusting man but you didn’t hear that from me.” I confide in my student.

“I thought that to myself.” She tells me.

Our walk is fairly silent compare to the walk to the office. We get to the PE locker rooms. I tell Bee to stand outside since Mike’s office is in the male locker room. I walk in with caution hoping not to see any boys in here. I get to the door a knock before entering. Mike gives me a weak smile, we aren’t friend but it isn’t like we hate each other, we are coworkers.

“Hey Mike.” I say breaking the ice.

“Baker, what do I owe this lovely surprise.” He says using my last name. I don’t know why, I have known him for a year and he still does that.

“Is Blip around, I need to talk to you both.” I tell him.

“No, he just left with Evelyn. “Mike tells me. “What is it?” He questions me.

“There are no more boys in here right?” I question him, he gives me a puzzled look but he still answers me. 

“No, why.” He asks me.

“I will be right back.” I tell him. I leave the room and head outside to grad Bee. I take her inside reassuring that there is no guys inside. I open the door and Mike gives the girl a smile.

“Hi Mr. Lawson.” Bee tell the man.

“Avila.” He greats Bee. I didn’t know Bee has Mike for PE.

“Bee tell him, he only bits sometimes.” I tell her which gets a giggle out of the girl.

“I got an athletics packet for baseball.” She explains to Mike. He has a smile on his face once she tells him. This is not going to be a problem if he responds like that.

“Oh really.” He says.

“Yeah.” She says and the room does silent for a quick moment before she speaks once more, “I was wondering if I could try out?” She says quietly.

“You definitely can but you didn’t need to ask.” Mike reassures her.

“Some of the boys in her classes were telling her she couldn’t so she asked me for help.” I explain to Mike so Bee didn’t have to.

“You could have just come to me but I am glad you are trying out.” Mike tells the girl before us.

“Yeah.” She states.

“Have you played baseball before?” He asks her. I know he is going to love it since he played catcher in college.

“My whole life.” She tells him with a smile.

“What position do you play or have liked the most?” He asks the girl.

“Catcher.” She tells him and his smile is uncontrollable. 

“You know I was a catcher from little league through college.” He tells her.

“Don’t get him started on his war stories.” I tell her which gets her to laugh. 

“Very funny.” He says looking mildly annoyed by me, “We could always use a good catcher. Last year the JV team's catcher wasn’t very good but he is trying out again, you didn’t hear that from me though. If you are as good as I hope this should be great.” 

“You haven’t even seen me play.” She tells him.

“Well if you have a bit of free time right now I will see what you got.” He tells her.

“I have got time but is it okay for you to be doing this.” She asks him. We both know what she is getting at so Mike starts.

“Yeah, if any of these guys get ass hurt they will have to take it up with me.” He tells her which leave the freshmen in shock, “Sorry for the language.” He says but I don’t think that was the problem.

“It’s alright.” She says.

“Ms. Baker why don’t you pitch. I haven’t ever seen you play before.” Mike tells me. He learned only a few days ago about me playing so of course he would have never seen me play.

“Alright Lawson.” I tell him.

We walk out to the field just making small talk. I know this is a bit weird for Bee since it is just her ad two teachers but she seems to be happy with this. We get to the larger baseball field instead of the practice one that maintenance was working on. Bee sets down her stuff to put on a glove and a helmet, Mike didn’t bring a chest plate but Bee reassures that it is fine. I get my glove of so I can pitch. Mike positions himself on third so she can throw the ball to him after catching it.

“I maybe a little rusty, I haven’t done this in a long time.” I lie, I pitch stuff all the time but not a baseball regularly.

“You can’t be that bad Ms. Baker.” Bee says in support for me. The girl gets into position squatting down, she calls a curve ball with two fingers. I nod, I swing up and pitch the ball towards the girl. She catches it and throws one hell of a ball to Mike. This girl is good but I want to be able to see her with a full team out.

“Not too bad, not too bad.” Mike calls out from the third base.

“Thanks, I guess.” Bee says before pulling out her phone. She looks down at it an answer it. She walks away from her position. She passes back and forth talking to someone. She hangs up and puts the phone in her pocket, she seems disappointed. “I have to get going.” She says before running back to me giving me the ball and glove. “I am sorry, I know it was only one ball.” She tells us.

“It is alright Bee. I was a long walk over here.” I tell the girl.

“Thank you, Mr. Lawson and Ms. Baker.” She calls out as she runs of the field.

“No problem Bee, have a safe trip home.” I call out as she runs of the field. Mike makes his way over to me.

“I should be getting going as well.” Mike says before I hand him the gloves and ball.

“I should to, I have got papers to grade.” I lie to him, I really don’t have shit to do besides feed fish. I could read a book or something like that.

“Yeah.” Mike says as we walk off the field together. “You know for not pitching in awhile you had one hell of an arm.”

“I know.” I tell my co-worker. “Even if it was only one ball.”

“Cocky.” He spits out.

“I know.” I say.

“What pitches do you got under your belt?” The older man asks me.

“You know the basics like that curveball I threw but you know I have a mean screwball along with a good forkball and a descent palmball.” I brag to the man next to me.

“You really can do all of that?” He asks me. 

“I do now some other pitches but I am not the best at them but I know them.” I tell him as we walk off the field.

“But you can teach them?” Mike questions me.

“Yeah but I haven’t taught them since sophomore year of college.” I tell Mike. I really haven’t played since sophomore year after I hurt myself. 

“But you can?” He asks me.

“Like I said before yes.” I let him know.

“How would you feel about help Blip and I couch?” He asks me.

“I mean I could but don’t you need to talk to Blip about it.” I tell him.

“Yeah I do but you know he will say yes. You are basically like a sister to him.” He tells me. “I will have to talk to Al but it could happen.” He tells me, I know I am going to have to get a coach packet but it would be worth it.

“So, if Bee makes the team you would need a female coach for overnight trips.” I tell Mike which gets him to nod.”

“Valid point Baker.” He tells me. We are getting to the blacktop and some we will separate. “I will get writing Al an email tonight so I better be letting you go.”

“Alright see you tomorrow then.” I tell Mike.

“See yah.” Mike says before we sperate.

I head back to my classroom to grab my things. I know have tests to grade and a storage unit to open with all my baseball shit inside of it. I didn’t think I would be breaking it out for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was better. It isn't great but I hope it is better. I also don't know how long with will take for me to update things because I am in college and I just started to write because I was bored. So posting will vary.


	3. Chapter three

Evelyn Sanders   
So you are going to help coach now. Good luck on finding any social life.

Ginny Baker  
It took this long for Blip to tell you

Evelyn Sanders  
I have know but I am been to busy to ask about it.

Ginny Baker  
When aren't we busy.

Evelyn Sanders  
You will to busy for anything now that you are coaching. You are not going to have a social life after this.

Ginny Baker  
How could I say no.

Evelyn Sanders  
Easy you could have took Mike to shove it.

Ginny Baker  
These are kids I am helping.

Evelyn Sanders  
You are a sucker for the little shits

Ginny Baker  
Remind me why you are a teacher again

Evelyn Sanders  
Funny but serious what ever happened to finding love.

Ginny Baker   
Eve I am 25, love can wait.

Evelyn Sanders  
You’re not getting any younger

Ginny Baker  
I really don’t need anything after Noah

Evelyn Sanders  
Well I want you to be happy again.

Ginny Baker  
I am happy right now. I mean being able to come home to someone and bitch about my day would be great but I am managing right now.

Evelyn Sanders  
I don’t want you to end up like Mike.

Ginny Baker  
That is his choice to be the way he is.

Evelyn Sanders  
Wouldn’t you be like him if you got cheated on for a year.

Ginny Baker  
I mean that sucks but he could settle down again if he wanted to.

Evelyn Sanders   
I think is just trying not to get burned again.

Ginny Baker  
That is for him to deal with. If I found out either Noah or Trevor where cheating on me for a year and then decide to tell me because they are plaining on getting married I would be pissed but the kind of pissed that slashes tires. I wouldn’t sleep with half of the single school district. 

Evelyn Sanders  
People cope in different ways. You know that. Also he was with Rachel for longer than you with either of them combined.

Ginny Baker  
I don’t know but I will be fine.

Evelyn Sanders  
Sure you will.

Evelyn Sanders  
I got to go. The boys are being the boys.

Ginny Baker  
Alight see you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short I know but I wanted to do it so it could just give a bit of a feel for some past events that will come up later. I hope you like it though and another chapter or two will be out later tonight.


	4. Chapter Four

The clock says we only have two minutes before the bell rings for the end of the day. I need to change out of my shirt for tryouts.  God this should be good. I have been going over drills with Blip for the last few days. I know it is going be different but it is just coaching nothing more than teaching. “Be gone.” I tell my senior class so I can also get my things together so I can change. I head out of the classroom with my things and into the teachers’ bathrooms. I change my shirt quickly so I can get out on the field. I throw my shirt into my backpack and head out of the bathroom to my car. Getting to my car I put away my teaching backpack and grab my baseball bag.

I leave my car to see all the boys walking out to the field for tryouts. There isn’t a lot of boy this time around. I get to the field and spot Blip and Mike. “Hey.” Blip says as I walk up to him and Mike. They are going over a few things, looks like the list of the students.

“Hey.” I say to them both. I set my bag down next to the men before me. I stay quite while the two men go over a few things that I don’t fully pay attention to. I know that Blip is taking fielders while Mike is taking catcher and a few batters. I get all the kids that want to pitch, I don’t have too much hope with them but most of these kids will only be JV. It seems like the varsity team is already filled out with returning students.

Mike starts up tryouts by telling for all of them to group up. He and Blip have them do some warm but with includes running around the outskirts of the field and karaokes. Then he has them do some stretches like squats, walking lunges, and a few other things here and there. The men have the kids warmed up, Mike leaves them with Blip for a moment while he walks over to me.

“You are going to get kids what want to pitch.” Mike starts, I was about to open my mouth and come back with something like no shit but he starts again. “I am not going to call out the kids in front of everyone so when you get them just ask if any of them actually have some experience with it. If they don’t send them to either Blip or I.” He tells me.

“Got it.” I tell him before he leaves me to return to the mass of students. I head towards the mound so they have a spot to meet me. The few starts to trickle in one by one, I wait for all of them to get here before I make the announcement. “How many of you can actually pitch?” I ask the group of boys before me. Only two kids raise their hands while the other five just look around the group. “Okay two of you that’s great. Can you three go to coach Lawson and you other two go to coach Sanders. If anything, you guys can come back and I can see what you got.” I tell the boys before they head to their respective areas. Before me are two what I can only assume freshmen because they look fairly little. I look over at Bee and Mike to see if they are getting ready for the pitchers. “So, what are your names?” I ask the boys to kill a bit of time.

“Harvey Owens.” The shorter boy tells me.

“Kyle Weston ma’am.” The taller boy tells me. I look over at Bee and she seems to be getting into position. It is not a shock that she is the first catch of the day.

“Kyle can you go stand over there.” I tell the taller boy pointing to the bench in the away dugout. “What do you got, do you understand the call?” I ask Harvey.

“Yes, I understand the calls.” He tells me which is great but I hope is not lying to me.

“Okay you see Bee down there, she is going to call a pitch. We both know what the pitch is but now it is the question of do you. We will not be calling locations today though. We will be doing that at tomorrow's practice since both of you are our only pitchers.” I tell him but he is obviously not paying any attention to me. I look down at Bee and she is just waiting for me to give her the go ahead. I really hope she does good, I have no doubt that she will be fine but I still hope she does good. She has been so excited for this all week long.

“I got it.” He tells me before he takes the mound to position himself for the pitch. I nod to Bee when I think he is ready, she calls a fastball and the kid nods as well. He is readying and he is setting up a curveball. What is this kid doing? He lets the ball go and it misses Bee’s head by a hair. Bee stands up, she is furious, she comes over but I stop her before she gets to him.

“What the fuck are you doing.” The once quiet girl yells at the boy. She is pissed but I will not let the girl get to him.

“Pitching princess.” The smart ass says.

“Okay calm down.” I tell the kids. Bee is pissed but she seems to have composed herself. Where Harvey has a smirk on his face. “You threw a curveball not a fastball.” I tell te shorter boy. “So, you totally understand calls.”

“One finger is what I have been thought a curveball to be.” He tells us but I call bullshit. I don’t believe this kid on anything now.

“Okay well we are going to teach you the right way to call things but I will have you pitch later.” I tell him before yelling to Kyle. “Kyle your time to pitch.”

“Okay ma’am.” He yells as he walks over to us. Bee starts to walk about to her position.

“You understand calls?” I ask him.

“Yes ma’am.” He answers. He has called me ma’am the last three times I have talked to this boy. It makes me feel old.

“You don’t have to call me ma’am.” I tell him.

“Okay coach.” He says with a smile on his face. I really want to be here.

“That’s better.” I tell the boy before he talks the mound. I nod to Bee so she knows. “Ready.” I tell the boy, he readies up. Bee calls a fastball, he winds up and pitches the correct ball. His ball flies right into Bee’s glove. His ball was fast, real fast. If there was a batter there they would have probably swung at that to. Bee throws the ball back to him and he catches it. He turns to look at me. “Great.” I tell him with a smile. There is hope for this team after all.

“Thanks, you ma’am coach.” He stumbles on his wording.

“I will have you pitch a few more before giving it back to Harvey.” I tell him. “What change up balls do you know if any?” I ask him, I am hope full that he knows something but he might not.

“I can somewhat throw a palmball.” He tells me. I didn’t think that we were putting in batters in yet but I guess we are as a kid takes the left side batting box.

“That will do.” I tell him before signaling to Bee for a change up, she nods. “Ready up.” I tell him before I nod to Bee. Bee calls a changeup ball with her four wiggling fingers. I hope she is ready for this, I also hope his palmball is alright. He nods to her before swinging up to pitch. He lets out his ball which is relatively okay, it strikes out the baller. “Not bad but I can help you work on that.” I tell him before Bee yells at him and then throws the ball back.

“Yes coach.” He says.

“Last pitch for now.” I say, he nods to me and I nod to Bee. She calls two and one. I told her we weren’t doing locations today but does she listen no. I should step in but I am curious if he even knows. He nods, oh does he know.  He winds up and pitches the ball like she calls, the ball flies right into the glove. These two are going to be good together. He gets the ball returned to him before turning to look at me. “Great job, I told her not to give locations but she did anyways.” I tell him.

“Ma’am coach it was no problem.” He tells me removing himself from the mound.

“Okay well I am going call Harvey back in.” I inform him.

“Alright.” He says.

“Just go stand where he was.” I tell him before he begins to walk away from me. Harvey comes back over to me. “Okay Harvey I am going to go over this with you, one fastball, two curveballs, three slider, four wiggle change up.” I tell him and he just nods to me. “Do you know any change up balls?” I ask full know he probably doesn’t know any.

“No.” What a surprise.

“Okay.” I say before give Bee the four-finger wiggle with a slash through it. “If she gives you a location pay no attention to it.” “Do you know what a location is?” I ask him but he shake his head no. “Great.” I tell him. “Ready up.” I nod over to Bee before she signals to Harvey three fingers, he nods. I hope to god he knows a slider. I look at his hands and he does. He releases and the batter hits it. The ball goes flying around the field from the inexperience players. It finally stops when the batter gets two second base. “It’s okay.” I say before nodding to Bee. She signals a fastball and it isn’t very fast. It gets hit by another batter causing the guy on second to run. The ball ends back in Bee glove running home before throwing it the second where the batter was running. This kids really sucks but he is all we got. “You know what we can just work on you more later. Why don’t you go back out and I can get Kyle back in here?”

“Whatever.” He says before walking off.

Kyle is making his way over to me but I hear Mike yell for me. I look over at him and he is motioning to me to come. I hold up a finger to tell him one moment. “Kyle can I leave you here while I go talk to coach Lawson.” I ask the boy.

“Yes, ma’am coach sorry.” He says putting his glove over his mouth.

“You know what it’s fine call me ma’am, coach, Ms. Baker even ma’am coach I really don’t care.” I tell him because at this point I think I would have to rewire his brain to get him to call me coach.

“Alright ma’am coach.” He jokes with me.

“I will be right back.” I tell him before I leave for Mike. “I kid to watch you know that right.” I tell the bearded man before me.

“Yeah yeah what is that kids name?” Mike asks me to point in the vicinity of the mound.

“Kyle Weston.” I tell him and he just nods to me.

“He is good right now but give him a while and he will be great.” Mike tells me.

“I know that.” I tell him, this kid could get us back to state.

“Please tell me he is not a freshman.” Mike says.

“I can reassure you anything but I think he is a freshman.” I tell Mike, I know where this is going and it is going to suck. Mike closes his eyes and pinches the point between his eyes. I know what he is think and it isn’t good.

“Damn it.” He says. “He would give Jason on varsity a run for his money.” Mike tells me. Mike has high hopes in this kid. “I don’t think we will be able to get him or Bee on varsity this year.” Mike tells me. I knew that was going to happen.

“I don’t think we could either.” I tell Mike. “I don’t think we will even get another pitcher for JV if he were to go to varsity.” I let Mike know.

“I don’t think so either.” Mike says nodding along. “All I know is that we need to get a speed gun on that ball.” Mike tells me.

“We will.” I tell him and he just nods to me. “The other kid is a shit.” I state and Mike just looks at me.

“I stopped watching after he almost took Avila’s head off.” Mike tells me trying not to laugh about the whole thing. “How is he than?” The older man asks me.

“Not great, fastball maybe at fifty. Didn’t know basic calls. Doesn’t know any change ups or locations.” I tell Mike and he just nods to me.

“What is his name?” Mike asks me.

“Harvey Owens.” I tell Mike.

“I hope Weston can hold his own because I think Owens is going to need some work.” Mike tells me before looking over at the field to watch Kyle strike out another kid.  “What change ups does Weston know?” Mike asks me.

“He tried his hand at a palm but it wasn’t great but it was decent. If I could get him working on it more, it would be fine but I feel like I could teach him the screw, if he doesn’t know it already.” I tell him.

“Well tomorrow at tryout see.” Mike states.

“I told the boys I would go over locations but I guess I can do that.” I tell Mike.

“You said Weston already knew locations?” Mike asks me.

“What about Owens?” I ask Mike and he has a grin on his face with is just pure evil.

“Just give him to me and I will try my best.” He says almost like a monster. I look over at the bend that the other catchers are on, Bee has been in this whole practice.

“Aren’t you going to trade Bee out?” I ask Mike and he laughs a little.

“I should shouldn’t I.” He says looking over at the bench I was looking at moments ago.

“Probably you got that other kids just sitting there.” I tell him.

“And they probably with be there for most of the season.” He tells me with a smile. He really thinks Bee has that much in her.

“You think you will be playing Bee that long?” I ask Mike fully knowing the answer to my own question.

“If this school didn’t have a thing about freshmen being on varsity and I know I wouldn’t a firefly seniors parent I would bring her to varsity.” Mike says stating what we were talking about earlier. “Along with Weston, he does have one hell of an arm.”

“This is basically just going to be a whole practice season for them.” I tell Mike.

“Most likely.” He says.

“I need to get back, I have to switch them out again.” I tell Mike looking over at Harvey on his phone.

“Yeah I probably have to switch out Avila.” Mike tells me.

I head back over the pitching mound where Kyle just threw a curveball that struck out the batter. I tell him that I will be switching him out for Harvey for a while. He nods and say yes ma’am coach. I have a feeling that it what I will be for the reason of the year. I get Owens to try his hand a few more pitches for the day. Practice will be ending for the day in a few minutes. I let the boys know so they can start to pack up a bit before Mike and Blip calls everyone back

Mike and Blip calls day one of tryouts. They remind them that their tryouts is only tomorrow and not the next day since that is returning player tryouts. They tell them the time before releasing them to go home. I need to get going so I can grade a few papers before I end up passing out from how tired I am.

“Great day.” Mike tells Blip and I. “Tomorrow is where these kids need to shine. Blip did you see anyone that any good.” Mike asks.

“A few of them were alright but most them were meh.” Blip tells us. I was not paying any attention to base or fielder.

“Okay I will be waiting them more tomorrow but I will call it a day then.” Mike says.

“Alright have a great night guys.” I tell him before I grab my bag to leave.

“Bye Ginny.” Blip calls out.

“See yah Baker.” Mike calls out as well.

I am going to go home, grade some paper, take a shower because I know I smell, then go to sleep. Only the thought process of a truly tired teacher. Hopefully I will be in bed by ten, oh that sounds nice, ooh maybe nine. Nine sounds even better than ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. I know it isn't much yet but I am working on it. It will be getting better I hope.


	5. Chapter Five

Unknown Number  
This is Mike Lawson. Blip gave me your number.

Ginny Baker  
Hey Mike, what do you need

Mike Lawson  
Nothing right now but I just figured I would send you a text so you could get my number

Ginny Baker  
Alright 

Mike Lawson  
Actually I was wondering if Blip has asked if you want to go out with us so we can discuss the roster for the year.

Ginny Baker  
No he hasn’t but I would love to go

Mike Lawson  
Great it will be tomorrow after work

Ginny Baker  
Got it. So any hints on who you guys want on the team.

Mike Lawson  
Bee will be on the team you are crazy to think otherwise.

Ginny Baker  
It is not even that.

Mike Lawson  
What is it then

Ginny Baker  
Okay fine 

Mike Lawson  
That is what I thought

Ginny Baker  
Okay old man

Mike Lawson  
No reason to call me old

Ginny Baker  
I am only pointing out the obvious. You have been teacher longer than I have.  
Mike Lawson  
Fine if I am the old man then I guess you are the rookie.

Ginny Baker  
I guess I am then old man

Mike Lawson  
I guess so rookie

Ginny Baker  
So Bee and Kyle are on the team.

Mike Lawson  
For sure

Ginny Baker  
Great

Mike Lawson  
Do you think she will be okay transitioning to being one of the guys

Ginny Baker  
I think so. She doesn’t seem to have many girlfriends anyways.

Mike Lawson  
Well we better hope these guys are good to her

Ginny Baker  
With you as a coach I don’t think it would be any other way

Mike Lawson  
What is that supposed to mean

Ginny Baker  
These kids fear you but look up to you but mostly fear you.

Mike Lawson  
These kids aren’t scared of me.

Ginny Baker  
Like hell they aren’t

Mike Lawson  
Yeah whatever. We are going to have to lay out some rules for the team.

Ginny Baker  
Understandable

Mike Lawson  
We will go over them at the meeting

Ginny Baker  
I think it should just be one general rule of don’t be a fucking asshole

Mike Lawson  
Language

Ginny Baker  
Well

Mike Lawson  
I think it would cover the bases of it though.

Ginny Baker  
Right

Mike Lawson  
I think Avila and Weston will take well together though. They already seem to be getting along well.

Ginny Baker  
They really do.

Mike Lawson  
Well this old man has to turn in.

Ginny Baker  
Good night old man.

Mike Lawson  
Good night rookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another quick chapter but I think it gets the point across. I don't know if I will be updating tomorrow since I have classes but I might. It depends on the work load. Well I hope you guys did enjoy and I promise it will get better.


End file.
